The Adventures of Joe on Rokkenjima
by Inquisitor Saken
Summary: Joe is sent to Rokkenjima to hunt witches, but he gets kind of sidetracked.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the arrival

Me and my friend Jim were on the time machine that looks like a train. Jim knodcked at my foor and walked into the train carriage that I was int.

"Joe ,are you ready to hunt witchers?" he sasid.

"why aeree we hunting witches?" I asked.

"because it's may day! We always hunt witches at this time of year"

"oh, in that case, LETS KILL WITCHES"

"then we must land" jim said.

Jim walked into the cockpit and pulled my arm so I went into the cockpit. Also. Jim opened the airlock and said "to get to the boat that I build so you can get to rokkenjima, you must jump from rthe airlock and land on the boat." He said and I nottdded. Jim opend te airlock and I jumped out of the tima machine and landed in water near boat. I managed to clim on the boat which looked like titanic an d I was on the boat. Seconds later the boat suddenly disappeared and I fall off boat like a meteor and fall into water.

I was swimming in water for a while and thought I was stuck already. But then… THERE WAS ANOTHER BOAT!

There was man with green suit standing on the front of the boat. He had a pole in his hand, which he put near me to help me out of the water. I held on to it and was hekped out of the water. When I got on the boat, I noticed there was a girl with blue hair and a swimsuit standing next to him. The man said, "I am George, and this is Erika. We're on a boat."

I introduced myself too, "I am Joe, and I am here to hunt witches!" George looked at me puzzled, but Erika looked at me knowingly because she knows like a knowing god.

"We're going to the family conference" George sad. "So we probably aren't allowed to let you two tag along."

Then Erika got mad and pulled out a scythe, suddenly wore a dress, and shouted: "NO! I AM FURUDO ERIKA AND I WILL GO TO ROKKENHIMA and so will this guy because HE NEARLY DROWNED YOU HEARTLESS STUIPD."

"OK, ok," Geroge said, and he told the people in the boat to say hi to us. Eva, Hideyoshi Rudolf and Kyrie and Rosa Maria Battlert and Jessica all say hello. Me and Erika greeted them and we were on the boat to ROkkenjima. We got off the boat and on the islad and we were greeted by Gohda. Gohda said "let me take you to the mansion!" and we followed him to big rose garden. All people looked at roses. The garden was pretty, like bullets that were growing out of thwe floor and red.

Then a servant walked up tp us with a wheel barrow. Everyone saud hello to him and he introduced himself as Kanon. George pointed at his collar in disbelief! "YOUR COLLAR IS HUGE" George said. Everyone agreed, especially Erika.

We then walked into the mansion, and saw the most amazing thing1 It was like pieces of eaten chicken glowing pink and dancing around the room!


	2. Chapter 2

We then walked into the mansion, and saw the most amazing thing1 It was like pieces of eaten chicken glowing pink and dancing around the room!

It was... TELETUBBIES!Thewy were throwing toast at painting Beatrice Beatrice painting.

"STAHP TOASTING PAINTING" Natsuhi said (I know whjo she si because Erika told me aagain" )

Teletubbies say "UH OH!" and chucklebrother and say "OH DEAR OH DEAR " and beat teletubbieswith lead pip. CVhuckblebors wear scientists coat ans strecethers and took teletubbies out of mansion while saying "to me, to you, to me you to"

And it was like nothing had ever haooeened in the hmansion.

Sorry about that " natrsuhi and invited us to the guesthouse and everyone put their luggage down. As I had wandered here, I had no luggage, so I just stood around waiting for everyone and counted how many fingers I had on my hands and feet. When everyone had managed to safwely put theri luggage downj, Shannon appeared and asked everyone where Gojhda is. Everyone said "we don't know" and it sounded like a chopir of angry squirrels singing and stalkin Yukki and eating poop flakes art the same time.

"Wow," said Rosa. "We sound like a choir of angry squirrels! Let us stalk Yukki and eat poopflakes together as a family :)"

"We should :)" said Kurie. "However, we have not seen Gohda. He ahs escaped from the guesthouse as we were entering!"

"Oh no! Said Shannon. "We must find Gohda before he leaves the island! If gohda leaves, we will have no din ner! Oh no, oh no! The king will bve here any minute! AFTER GOHDA! HE MUST COOK DINNER!111"

"I will catchn him!" I said, and Rudolf and Fat Hideyosdhi joined me. "We will catch him!"

The three of us ran out of the guesthouse and chased afget Gaohda, who was running out of th e rosa garden. We chased him the edge of the isaad, an d Gohda was cornered by us and the water! We thought we had won, but then Gohdas FALL OFF CLIFF! "GOODBYE MR BOND" he said.

"GOD DAMN IT " said Rudolf. "We almost ha him!"

"I can still catch him!" I said And my hands turned into magnets for faster Gohda acquiring. However, they didn't do anything and Jim scolded me for attempting to rewrite the story. Then Gohda fell into te sea and died. BUT THEN!

THERE WAS A HELICOPTER! The helicopter flew away and Gohda said "BYE, I WILL BECOME GREAT CHEF AND WIN MASTERCHEF! GOODBTYE, STUPIDS!" and flew away.

We were sad and went back to teh manson.

Everyone was in the dining hall waiting for dinner. We sat in seats. Rudolf and Fat Hideyoshi sat in middle fo table. Erika was sat at the end of the table, un the guest seat. There was an argument.

"No! Joe cannot sit in Kinzo seat! That's disgraceful1q and wddwW!`!1k21ijej3wuhruwihuiw"

"Why thehell not?" asid Rudolf. "He can create magnets fr hands!"

"MAGNETS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU WITCH" all of a sudden maria rubbed her head. "UU SOMEONE HIT ME?"

Weveryone lauged at Maria misfortune and laughed.

"guys seriouslt JOE CAN NOT SIT IN THE KING CJHAIR!2

"HES HE CAN" said Kinzo ghost. I was happt and sat in his seat.

"GRRRRRRRRRR" said Nazihu. Krauss said GRRR too.

We all sat and wait for dinner. Shannon and Kumasawa sama chan arrived with tins of spam. "We are sorry fr having bad food. Gohda left to go on Masterchef."

Fat Hideyoshi and Rudolf sulked because they let Gohda get away. I was playing with gravestones, so I was not sad. We ate spam, and I ate spam like I would normally eat. Jim did not mind me eating with my hands. However, Natdushi glared at me. "Joe, is it? STOP EATING WITH YOUR HANDS AND USE A FORK"

"No thank you, Natsuhi" I replied in effort to seem sophisticated in front of her. She silently glared at me angrily, as I continued to eat with my hands. Then the world broke, and I was confused. I didn't break anything, for once. The world turned into a roof, and we were stood on either rside of the roof.,

"ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU THE ERROR OF YOUR WUD EWAYS!" Natsuhi said, and a cleaver materialised in her hand. I silently spoke to Jim, and he bestowed me with an incredibly useful baseball bat from a higher plane.

"I'M NOT WUDE, YOU'RE WUDE!" I said, and pointed my bat at her general direction.

"Did nobody tell you that pointing is wude...? DIE, WUDE PERSON!" she suddenly flew right at me. I am very good at baseball combat (lol geddiy?) so I successfully blocked her cleaver. Then I beat her up with bat and I won! ...then Jim talked to me. "Joe, stop trying to rewrite the story! You don't need to."

"aww" I said and the story returned to normal. Natsuhi was winning because cleavers are overpowered. BUT THEN I BEAT HER UP WITH BAT but then Natsuhi flew and her cleaver turned into a red scythe. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOUR WUDENESS TO CONTINUE! STOP BEING WUDE, OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO STOP!" she said, and she cloned herself, with each clone carried a red scythe. They began to shoot lasers out of their eyes, until someone stepped in to the fight. They had a blue scythe. It was... Erika!


End file.
